


Some Silhouette

by Sterek_McLahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Derek Hale, F/F, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_McLahey/pseuds/Sterek_McLahey
Summary: When shit hits the fan with a family of witches Stiles is caught in the crossfire and isn't himself. Can they change what was done or is it too late?





	1. Stiles?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DereksGirl24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DereksGirl24/gifts).



> Hiya!! This will be different from what I normally write, more happy so hopefully you'll all like it. Enjoy!

_Don't fall._  

 

In the distant you could hear the growling coming from the clearing that was less than one hundred feet ahead of me. When a blood chilling scream echoed through the area I pushed myself to run as fast as my scrawny legs could go. I had to help. 

 

_Don't fall._

 

I had to help everyone, I was the one who figured out that there was a family of witches in Beacon Hills. I was the one who traced exactly  _who_ they were and I'll be dammed if I'm about to miss when we confront them about what they're doing here. I knew I was getting closer when I could hear yelling, although I couldn't understand anything  _anyone_ was saying. It was all jumbled together and with my distance it was all but impossible to even think I could hear anything that was being yelled. When everything went silent I panicked then suddenly I was in the air before all I could feel was pain as my body slammed against the ground. I knew before the pain had time to settle that I was all cut up and bruised, but I needed to keep going. I needed to make sure everyone was okay.

 

Lifting myself up with a groan I tried to ignore the pain that seemed to radiate from every inch of my body and began running, slower than last time, but it wasn't walking speed so that was a win for me. The moment I broke through the clearing I got to see how truly chaotic it was. Almost every wolf has some kind of wound, but on first glance none seemed life threatening. Looking around for a certain wolf I finally found him. 

 

Derek.

 

He was badly wounded yet he was still standing, still moving closer to a terrified looking boy. A fucking  _boy!_ The kid looked like he couldn't be older then fourteen, maybe fifteen and he looked like he was going to shit his pants. But suddenly a man who seemed to be in his mid twenties was stalking towards Derek and it didn't look promising for the wolf. In a moment of sheer panic I looked around for anything I could use to get the mans attention. Spotting a decent sized rock I bent down to pick it up. If I hit the man he wouldn't die, but his attention would sure as shit be on _me_ and that was good enough. Starting off in a run I thought about if this was really a good idea, I mean was Derek Hale worth dying for? 

 

Yes, he was.

 

Because he would do it for me if our roles were reversed.

 

I was barley five feet away from the man when he turned to give me the most twisted look ever. I wanted to stop but I never got the chance. The man mumbled some jibberish and lifted his hand, a white light seemingly just pouring out of the palm of his hand.

 

The last thing I remembered was a voice screaming my name, a flash of white light was made my skull feel like it was spitting in half, then... nothing.

 

 

 

 

______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

Voices. Whispers, hushing, talking. But it was so  _loud._ I tried groaning to let the owners of the voices know they were getting on my fucking nerves but that seemed to draw all the attention to me. I heard a few female voices mutter my name but it was the sudden large, warm hand that slipped under the back of my neck to lift my head slightly that made me want to snuggle against the owner of the hand, because I  _knew_ who's hand it belonged to.

 

"Stiles? Please... open your eyes or say something...  _please."_ His voice sounded so broken, so  _scared_. I got knocked out, that was nothing new. I was always the one getting hurt because I was the human who knew nothing about defending himself. With another small groan I forced my eyes open just slightly before I closed them again for a moment, my hand coming up to rub my face before i let my hand drop against my chest, my right hand resting gently on the swell of skin on my chest. 

 

My eyes snapped open and were met with the most beautiful set of green eyes I've ever seen, and I would've allowed myself to get lost in them only there was a problem. A big fucking problem. Tilting my head down I looked down at a body that was  _not_   ** _mine._** Under the Redhood shirt I was wearing you could see the perfect outline of breasts, female breasts. And you could see the nipples! I let out a yell that sounded more like a screech, both hands lifting to push away the male that was hovering over my... smaller body. Shooting up I looked around before I looked down at this... What the fuck!

 

"I have boobs!" 

 

 _That is **not my fucking voice.**_ I must have looked as freaked out as I was because everyone tried to speak at once before Scott all but yelled.

 

"The witches turned you into a chick! ...On accident but ya know.."

 

_No Scott, **I don't fucking know.**_

 

Then something happened that scared everyone. I started to cry. Then I began to laugh. 

 

"I'm a girl... a witch turned me into... a girl." Giggling, I was giggling like a psycho, my hands were wrapped around my body. "My best friend is a werewolf.. and I'm a  _girl..._ Why does fate hate me?" Looking up I turned my head to look up at Derek, Who looked down at me with sadness and confusion. What the hell were we now?

 

"Were going to fix it, once we find the witch who did this."

 

"I-I need to go home..." I didn't want to go home but I was cold and this was uncomfortable and I felt  _naked._ "Scott.. Lydia please take me home." I broke the stare I had with Derek and looked around at everyone who was in the room. 

 

Scott, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Peter, Kira, Erica, Boyd. The pack. My family. 

 

"Oh come on! Let  _me_ take you home, or to my place at least. You need clothes that'll fit and I think your rack is the same size as mine." Erica spoke so god damn cheerfully, like she was enjoying my misery and embarrassment. My arms tightened around my now slim and delicate frame. 

 

"That's enough! Erica leave him-her..." There was a pause in a moment of confusion before the green eyed male huffed out, "Leave Stiles alone. I'm giving the ride home, it's my fault this even happened." 

 

"I want Scott to take me home... Please. I need my buddy, I need my best friend. Please Derek..." I whispered knowing the wolf would hear me completely. I watched as he let out a sigh of defeat before he nodded down at me. Swallowing hard I looked down at my new body and lifted myself up. 

 

Before, I was only a few inches shorter than the wolf. Now, I barely came up to the males chin. Shifting my eyes away I grabbed the sweats I was now wearing before my eyes widened.

 

"Where are my pants and who the fuck changed me into these?!" 

 

"Stiles, relax. I was the one who changed you, and those are mine so they should fit." Allison's timid little voice spoke up and I instantly felt bad for yelling but this shit was terrifying. I had boobs! And other lady parts that I know nothing about.

 

Nodding my head and letting out a soft 'Thank you' I moved away from the green eyed male before I could do anything else stupid.

 

Walking soundlessly away from everyone I pushed open the door to the Hale house and stepped out into the cold, my arms wrapping around my arms as I rushed forward towards my jeep, where I had a few blankets in the back. Crawling into the passenger seat of my baby I reached in the back and grabbed a random fuzzy blanket I kept in the back and wrapped the fabric around my body and glanced up to see Scott and Isaac walking towards the jeep before they broke apart. Scott got into the drivers seat while Isaac climbed onto Scott's bike. I watched as he started up the jeep before he shifted into drive and hit the gas, sending us zooming down the dirt road that lead to the main road. 

 

"Am I hot?" 

 

"What?" I laughed at the sheer confused puppy look I was getting from the tan male sitting next to me.

 

"You heard me, am I hot?"

 

"Dude.. as your best friend you do realize I'm obligated to say yes, right?" Glancing away from the road Scott shifted his head to look over at me before looking at the road.

 

"Mmm no, as my best friend you're obligated to tell me the truth. So spill." 

 

After a long while of silence I was about to ask again when the male let out a small sigh. watching him closely he rolled his eyes before pressing his lips together he nodded his head slowly. Letting out a breath I nodded with him before I timidly reached up to pull down my visor. I did my best to ignore my reflection when I got into the jeep, keeping my head down and looking straight ahead or focusing on Scott but I needed to see how I looked and no better to do it with my best friend in a moving car. That way if I was ugly and he was lying I could throw myself out of the jeep. Simple. Lifting the flap that covered the mirror I let out a small gasp.

 

I was fucking  _hot._

 

My normally thin lips were perfectly swollen and the prettiest shade of pink, as if all I've been doing is kissing someone. My nose was still pointed but my face was no longer round, my jaw was sharper and more pointed. My cheeks were perfectly defined but what threw me off the most were my eyes and my hair. My eyes were no longer the sweet honey brown they once were, but were a sharp blue, so blue that they seemed to be grey as well, and my hair.. it was white. Sitting back I stared up in awe on my reflection before my head snapped over to look at Scott. 

 

"This is so fucking weird." My voice was soft and I know if Scott didn't have his special wolfie powers he wouldn't have heard me, but he simply nodded to let me know that he did indeed hear me and that he agreed. Closing the flap to cover my reflection I sank back into the seat and wrapped the blanket around my small frame even tighter.

 

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that Scott had pulled into the driveway of my family home, parked perfectly and had the jeep off. By the time my mind caught up to what was happening I could only focus on one thing.

 

And that was the police cruiser that was parked in front of my jeep. My dad was home, and I couldn't face him like this.  

 

 


	2. What The Hell Happened To My Son?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles faces his dad and things go differently than he imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when the thing you loved and felt safe around/in was no longer yours to enjoy alone...

I couldn't face him, not when I looked like _this._  I was his son, his  _boy_ , or at least I used to be. Now this witch might've cost me everything I had, with some gibberish and a flash from his god damn hand.

 

I fucking hated withes. They were always killing people, and they had to ruin everything that was good in someone's life. I could imagine how this was going to go; I was going to go inside, and my dad was going to find out that I was now a girl. Then he was going to freak out, because this was just too much for one man to handle. I just had a sinking feeling that he was going to want nothing to do with me until I was.. me again.

 

As I looked over at Scott, he gave me a friendly smile and reached out to gently grasp onto my shoulder. "It'll be okay, man." He said those words so reassuringly. "I promise."  He looked so sure that it would be okay, but I couldn't help but panic right then and there. 

 

 

Letting out a long breath, I opened my door then slowly slid out of the jeep. My sock covered feet sunk into the mud. Letting out another annoyed breath, I slammed the door to the jeep shut and wrapped the blanket more tightly around myself as a shiver rocked my whole body. I couldn't do this. There I stood, frozen,in front of the house I grew up in. The same house where I lost my mom. I was afraid to go in, because of the person I was that day. When Scott walked around to get me, I could barely move. But I wanted to run, even though my toes were now freezing.

 

 

"Come on, it'll be fine." I had no chance to argue. Because Scott wrapped his arms around my shoulder then lead me up the driveway and up the porch before he looked at me. I hoped he realized that he had my keys. As he grabbed the doorknob then opened the door, I wondered how far I could get if I ran at that very moment. I turned my body slightly, only to be pulled inside by Scott. Who then slammed the door shut, signaling that we were there.

 

"Stiles? What did I tell you about slamming the door when you came in." My dad's voice echoed in through the living room from the kitchen.

 

"Actually Sheriff, that was me," Scott said as he walked towards the opening in the kitchen. "I uh, I have something to show and explain to you, but you can't freak out."

 

The sound of a chair scraping across the floor was like nails on a chalkboard to me. I should've ran, but it felt like my feet were nailed to the floor. I heard my dad ask Scott what was wrong. I watched as Scott waved his arms around before turning slightly, extending his arm out to point right at me. Soon enough, my dad came into view and his eyebrows shot up when he saw me.

 

_Oh fuck me sideways._

 

"Oh, hello there. Scott who is this girl and why doesn't she have on shoes? What's your name, sweetheart? Mine's John." He stepped closer to me while offering me a polite smile.

 

"That's the thing.. you know her." _Spit it out already, Scott._  

 

My dad looked over at Scott, looking confused. _Better now than never._

 

"Dad?" My voice was soft and timid, and I was freaking out. At my words, his head snapped over so he was looking at me with wide, shocked eyes. "It's me, Stiles."

Silence.

 

And even more silence before my dad turned to Scott and screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

 

Scott and I flinched as he yelled, and I instantly began to cry. I was so emotional that day, must have been a girl thing.

 

"Oh shit, no no, Stiles. I'm not mad at you.." He rushed over and wrapped his arms around me while I sank against him; my face instantly pressed against his chest as he rocked me in his arms. "Scott, what did you do to him- er,  _her..._  what did you do to  _my child?_ "

 

"It wasn't me! It was a witch... that we were fighting. We tried leaving him-  _her_ out of it but.. you know how Stiles is."

 

I could feel him nod as he made a sound to show that he agreed with Scott. Suddenly, I felt him press a kiss against the top of my head before he let out a breath. "You guys are out looking for this witch that did this right?" I moved my head to see Scott nod his head slowly. "Okay, I have this covered. Go help them find who did this. I want updates if you find  _anything,_ we clear?"

 

"Yes sir."

 

And with that, Scott walked passed my father and myself then left. I continued to let my head rest against my dad's chest as he stoked my hair. After a few seconds, I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand; a small hiccup passed my lips as I tried to will myself to stop crying. It wasn't working. I looked up at my dad, who smiled softly down at me.

 

"I need to take a shower, I fell a few times in the wood and I just.. feel gross." I murmured softly while he nodded his head slowly.

 

"Okay, well come back down when you're finished. We need to talk about a few things." And with that, he walked back into the kitchen. After staring at the room my dad seemingly vanished into, I was finally able to move my feet as I slowly made my way up to my room. Opening the door to my room, I walked in then headed towards the bathroom that was connected to it. Flicking on the light, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked a mess overall. But my pale skin seemed to stand out even more with the pale white hair and my eyes seemed to be glowing a bright blue in the bright light of the bathroom. My lips were almost a hot pink and seemed to be half an inch bigger than they were when I looked at them in the car. _What the fuck._

 

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted it over my head to reveal my bare chest. I did have a nice rack, but they didn't look as big as Erica's which I was thankful for. With a deep breath, I bit down on my bottom lip as I pulled off the sweatpants I had on. Looking down, there were cuts and bruises all over both of my legs. Cringing at the large cut going down the side of my right leg, I let my finger touch the red and irritated flesh next to the cut before I let my hand drop away from my skin. Turning towards the shower, I reached in and turned on the hot water. I then let the water come out of the shower head for a moment before I turned the cold water on just slightly so the water wouldn't burn my flesh. After a beat, I stepped into the water and let my eyes fall shut as I put my head under the stream of water.

 

My mind couldn't seem to settle anywhere other than what my dad wanted to talk about. I zoned out as my mind went through several different scenarios of what might happen. Snapping back into reality, I moved away from the now freezing water that was soaking my body. My teeth clattered against each other painfully as I turned off the water. My hands moved to wrap around my wet frame as I climbed out of the shower. Reaching over, I grabbed the towel that was hanging on the towel holder then wrapped it firmly around my body as I made my way to my room to find something I could wear for the night. Finally deciding on a Deadpool shirt and a pair of my boxers, I looked at myself in the mirror and let out a small laugh of disbelief. I was in  _my_ clothes but not my body; it freaked me out and amused me all at the same time. Grabbing a pair of sweatpants, that I had planned on throwing away because they were too small, I hummed as they rested on my hips snugly.

 

Making my way downstairs, I walked into the kitchen then looked around when I didn't spot my father.

 

"Dad?"

 

"Living room." Came his reply almost instantly.

 

Walking into the living room, my dad pat the spot next to him on the couch. I sat down next to him and smiled when he tossed me a blanket to cover myself with.

 

"You need to dry your hair, or you're going to get sick."

 

"I did.. well I tried. I ruffled it in the towel." With that, he began laughing at me.

 

"Sadly it doesn't work like that. There was this thing your mother used to do where she would twist her hair in the towel. Looked funny but it did the trick. Ask one of the girls to help you figure that out." He chuckled lightly. "So, how are you handling this."

 

"I wouldn't say I'm handling it actually. That or it hasn't hit me... How are you handling this?"

 

"I'm not sure how to talk about you. Like.. he and she type stuff." It was clear he had a few drinks with the way he was moving his hands. "The word for it just isn't coming to mind."

 

With a laugh I nodded my head slowly. "I know what you mean. Pronouns, dad."

 

"Yes, that. I had a few drinks because well... my kid came home and didn't look like my kid so... I'm trying."

 

"I get it... I think for now I want nothing to change. I want to be talked about like I'm not different. I'm not ready for that yet."

 

"Alight son, it won't be different with me."

 

We fell into comfortable silence for about fifteen minutes before the silence was broken by a voice. "I like the hair by the way. Looks good with your eyes and stuff." Dad was drunk and it cracked me up inside.

 

"Why is my hair white? Did anyone in the family have white hair like this?" To my question, he shook his head no slowly. "Must be an X-Men thing."

 

"What the hell are you talking about?"

 

"Rogue. When her hair turned white." With that, he nodded his head slowly as a smile formed across his lips.

 

 

"Ah, it was the stress. That does make sense, you did go through a lot of stress instantly being turned into a girl in one go. But you got that eye color from me." He nodded his head firmly while I let out a laugh. Leaning my head over, I let my head rest against his shoulder.

 

 

"Thank you for accepting me."

 

 

"I always will. No matter what you decide to do, know that I will always accept and support you. Always. You're my kid."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I was thinking of doing a darker story based on this, should I wait a few chapters then work on the other one as well as this one or wait until I'm finished with this story?

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know if you like it.


End file.
